Tsuna in W-underland
by AliceVermillion
Summary: "Please… tell me that this is just a dream…" "Unfortunately for you, this is reality for us." "Ugh, this place is really twisted. Now I really regret following that white rabbit…Wait, is it a cow?" Welcome to Wonderland! Or rather, The Underland…


**Tsuna in W-underland**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "Please… tell me that this is just a dream…" "Unfortunately for you, this is reality for us." "Ugh, this place is really twisted. Now I really regret following that white rabbit…Wait, is it a cow?" Welcome to Wonderland! Or rather, The Underland…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Alice in Wonderland.. :)**

* * *

**_Prologue: Down the Cow's hole_**

* * *

The school beng rang. It's already time for the classes to end. A certain brunet, who looked like he just risen from the dead, stretched his muscles to avoid pain and numbness. His last class was really boring. For the whole period, all they talk about was the story of a certain girl who apparently or more accidentally went to place called wonderland though in the end, it turns out that it's only just a dream. He didn't really care about that crap. He didn't even know how it would benefit him in the future. All he knew was that, his hell is over.

He stood up from his seat ready to leave this scary and boring place called school. Boring because of the lessons and teachers. Scary because of his bullies. Everyday, he had to endure all of this that he's already tired. He sighed. It really sucks to be him. He looked around the room before he walk to the door. On one corner, he saw their school idol, Yamamoto Takeshi, talking to his fans. On another corner, another school idol is in sight talking to her best friend, Kurokawa Hana. His crush, Sasagawa Kyoko.

He sighed once again. After all these years, he still have a crush on Kyoko but never even once she glanced at him. Almost like he is invincible. Well, there's only one explanation for that. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. 'Tsuna' for short but almost the entire campus knows him as 'Dame-Tsuna.' He doesn't have any friends and nobody would even look at him. He is really clumsy and his average only ranges from 17.5 He just turned 15 this October 14. His blood type is A. His height is 157 cm and weight is 46.5 kg. His parents are Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu. Now, let's save the introductions for later and continue on.

Tsuna is now already at the door and now ready to leave when someone called him. "Dame-Tsuna!" He looked around to see who it is and grumbled. It was one of his classmates/bullies.

"W-w-what's the m-matter?" He fake stuttered. He may be clumsy and dame but he is not afraid of his bullies. He is strong. He is capable to fight them but it's just that he doesn't like fighting.

"I have something important to do so I can't clean today. So, can you do it, please?" His classmate asked and gave Tsuna the broom.

"Eh? B-but I j-just cleaned y-yesterday!" Tsuna whined.

"I promise that I will clean next time! Bye!" His classmate said before he ran away

Tsuna sighed. He was already tired of this. What did he do wrong to have this unfortunate life? Why is it always him? He's already sick. When will these things stop? All he wanted was a peaceful life. With no choice left, he put down his bag and began sweeping the floor. This will going to take a while.

After he was done cleaning, which lasted almost an hour since nobody helped him, he picked up his bag and left the school. He decided to buy a drink first before he went home. After he bought his drink, he went to the park to rest. He sat quietly on the bench. Luckily for him, it was almost evening that the park is not crowded anymore. It was very peaceful.

A moment later, he heard some rustling sounds from the bush. Curious, he went to search for it. When he is searching, he noticed something sticking out of the bush. From Tsuna's view, it looks like some kind of bug so he decided to poke it.

"Gupyaa! Don't hurt Lambo-sama!" A voice shouted and ran deeper in the forest.

Tsuna jumped from the surprise. He didn't expect that it was someone and would talk. He felt sorry for what he did so he chased after him. "Wait!"

Tsuna searched all over the place. He was already tired from running and decided to stop for a moment. That's when he realized, he was already lost. "Where am I now?!" He's already frustrated. He really has the worst luck of all. He leaned on a tree to calm him down. Then after a second, he heard some rustling again. He looked for it, and found it. He stared at it and…

'What the heck is it?' He sweatdropped. 'A cow?' He slowly walked closer to it to have a much better view. He expected it to run away but it didn't. It just stayed there. He peeked in front of the cow to see what it's staring. A full basket of grape candies.

"Lambo-sama wants that. It is all for Lambo-sama." Tsuna heard the cow talk. It was already drooling. 'What a selfish cow..' He thought. He watched as the cow walked towards the candy and when it is about to grab it, it fell into a hole together with the cow.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked. What happened? He didn't understand. Why is there a hole in the first place? He wants to see if the cow was okay but he was scared. He felt like this event is really familiar to what happened to that girl in the story. There was a hole and he was following something (Though he really wished that it was a white rabbit instead). He sighed, he is not going to risk anything so he decided to search his way back. One step backward, he felt the ground crumble and before he knew he also fell. Only in another hole.

"Ittai! Where am I?" He asked particularly to no one as he stood up from the fall dust himself. He looked around. It was some kind of a weird room. And in front of him was a sign that says 'Wonderland!' only that the 'W' is erased and the 'O' is changed to 'U'. This just proves that he's really unlucky and now wishing he would escape this dreadful illusion.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Don't kill me for writing another story! kill the plot bunnies! Hehehehe! I know, I know I already have a lot of stories to update.. but I don't mind! hahaha! I'm just joking.. hehehe.. Don't worry i'll manage.. And it's also our vacation so I can write anytime.. **

**So, this story will be like alice in wonderland katekyo hitman reborn version! yay! Well, sorry if there are already stories like this... I just can't help myself.. My fingers won't stop typing it.. haha! XDDD**

**For the cover, I drew that. I know that it's really simple but it will become better and livier and more characters will pop out as the story progress... That's my plan. :) :D XD**

**Anyways, nothing much to say, so please Read and Review, and Follow, and Fave!**

**Ciao! XDD**


End file.
